helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Egao YES Nude
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume |album = SEXY 8 BEAT |Japanese = 笑顔YESヌード |released = February 14, 2007 March 7, 2007 (Single V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, digital download |length = 12:49 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Aruiteru 31st Single (2006) |Next = Kanashimi Twilight 33rd Single (2007) }} Egao YES Nude (笑顔YESヌード; Smile YES Nude) is the 32nd single of the J-pop idol group Morning Musume. It was released on February 14, 2007. It was the first single to feature eighth generation member Mitsui Aika. There are three different versions of the single. Limited edition A includes a bonus DVD. Limited edition B comes in a special package with a 32-page photo booklet. The first press of regular edition has a photo card included. The Single V was released on March 7, 2007, and the limited edition included a photocard of Mitsui. The total sales of the CD single were 53,047, which peaked at 4 on the Oricon Charts. The B-side, "Sayonara no Kawari ni", was the opening theme for the Oha Suta mini-drama "Arigatou o Tsutaetai". Tracklist CD #Egao YES Nude #Sayonara no Kawari ni (サヨナラのかわりに; Instead of Goodbye) (Oha-Gumi cover) #Egao YES Nude (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Morning Musume Happy 8ki Audition Goukaku Happyou (モーニング娘。Ｈａｐｐｙ　８期オーディション 合格発表; Happy 8ki Audition Results Announcement) #Egao YES Nude Jacket Satsuei Making Eizou (ジャケット撮影メイキング映像; Making of jacket photoshoot) #Special Interview (スペシァル インタビュー) Single V #Egao YES Nude #Egao YES Nude (Dance Shot Ver.) #Making of (メイキング映像) Featured Members *4th Generation: Yoshizawa Hitomi *5th Generation: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *6th Generation: Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *7th Generation: Kusumi Koharu *8th Generation: Mitsui Aika (debut) Single Information ;Egao YES Nude *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Keyboard: Matsui Hiroshi *Guitar: Korenaga Koichi *Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki and Tsunku *Dance Choreographer: YOSHIKO *Music Video: Kawatani Hideo (Director), Suehiro Tetsushi (Producer) ;Sayonara no Kawari ni *Lyrics and Composition: BANANA ICE *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki *Chorus: CHINO TV Performances *2007.02.08 Utaban *2007.02.11 Hello! Morning *2007.02.16 Pop Jam *2007.02.16 Music Fighter Concert Performances ;Egao YES Nude *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Yoshihashi Kurumi, Ogawa Rena, Nomura Minami, Ichioka Reina, Wada Sakurako, Inoue Hikaru, Yamaki Risa, Niinuma Kisora, Dambara Ruru *Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER ~HELLO! MEETING~ *Naruchika Morning Musume '17 *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 12gatsu ~Conti→New!~ - Ogata Risa, Kishimoto Yumeno, Inoue Hikaru, Noguchi Kurumi, Yonemura Kirara, Yamazaki Yuhane, Nishida Shiori, Eguchi Saya Oricon Ranking and Sales ;Daily & Weekly Ranking ;Yearly Ranking *'Total sales:' 53,047 Trivia *"Sayonara no Kawari ni" is the first cover song since Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima. *The jacket represents the B-side. *The packaging resembled the packaging used for Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA. *The name refers to a naked smile/an honest face, or as known in Japanese, "sugao" (素顔). *8th generation member Mitsui Aika gives a comment about the single on Youtube Additional Videos Morning Musume『Egao YES Nude』 (Dance Shot Ver.) Morning Musume『Egao YES Nude』 (Close-up Ver.) External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS (archived) *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Egao YES Nude, Sayonara no Kawari ni cs:Egao YES Nude it:Egao YES Nude Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:7th Generation Singles In Category:8th Generation Singles In Category:2007 Singles Category:Morning Musume Debuts Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2007 DVDs Category:2007 Single Vs Category:Theme Songs